Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2014
08:52 Ohayo gozaimasu Orbacal 08:58 HALLO 08:58 hi 08:58 Hai FPF 08:59 Hai Orb 08:59 LTNT, huh 08:59 LTNS* 08:59 i returned from Belarus 08:59 how wazir 08:59 wazit* 08:59 were you next to your friend's dad 09:01 tset 09:01 *test? 09:02 tseT* 09:02 how's school. FPF? 09:03 k 09:03 (foreveralone) 09:03 oh 09:03 was getting snacks 09:03 Okay 09:04 School was great, we got to choose our clubs. (There's this club that's really out of place) 09:04 we just had our first club meeting earlier 09:04 I joined art club since there was no robotics 09:04 but it's awesome tho 09:04 I joined the Multimedia club 09:04 waz dat? 09:05 The younger students create games, the older ones like me develop a website 09:05 d: 09:05 I'm jelly 09:05 lucky you 09:06 Eh, the younger ones are always the more rowdy ones 09:06 that means 09:06 chaos 09:06 Lawl 09:06 How's the new high school environment 09:07 I'm the team leader, and a teacher is looking overt everything. 09:08 Was it hard trying to adapt to highschool 09:08 Oh, it's not that different (with the people), but every thing is more..... how do I say this.... 09:09 just that high school vibe, I think. It's sad that my school has us wear uniforms.... 09:09 Hard? 09:09 ohh 09:09 We wore uniforms ever since xd 09:09 I'm typing slower because I'm holding a potato chip 09:09 And that is how you know what level someone is without asking 09:09 yum yun 09:09 yum* 09:09 Nova? 09:09 Piattors? 09:10 Vcut? 09:10 Something Oishi? 09:10 Pringles, and I have to pour the chips in the bowl instead of reach in like the rest... 09:10 Asdghk 09:10 rich kid 09:10 rich... kid? 09:10 The small one costs P40 09:10 much expensive 09:10 yea 09:11 I'm not rich. 09:11 Lolk 09:11 Let's just say we have a little supply in the pantry... 09:11 Ohhh 09:11 Still 09:11 Wait a minute. 09:12 I don't wanna waste P40 tho 09:12 Okay 09:12 Ah, I'm having tests tomorrow 09:12 :o 09:12 gtg 09:12 o/ 09:12 bye d: 09:12 o/ 09:12 It's a unit test, that means it's easy 09:12 Oh 09:12 Or easier than the others 09:12 So more of a quiz? 09:12 no 09:13 I'm not looking forward to the Chinese test... 09:13 Ahh 09:13 wait 09:13 Chinese test? 09:13 whaat 09:13 uhuh 09:13 I'm learning Mandarin. 09:13 A feature at my school.... 09:13 That means you study in an big school 09:13 riiich 09:14 :p 09:14 I'm making an effort to study this time, because I didn't last year (still got 80-90/100 though 09:14 ) 09:14 I'm trying to be more mature and responsible this year 09:14 The term exams are the big deal 09:14 Yup 09:15 They are a combination of basically everything you learned in a unit and some of the past lessons from last year 09:15 I think that's the equivalent of our school's mastery tests 09:16 Oh, and I'm not rich. I'm not trying to be humble here. 09:16 :p 09:16 I think you study in an international school though 09:17 Nah, it's not an international school 09:17 Okay 09:17 My school.... is special... 09:17 Special? 09:17 I still don't get whatcha mean by special 09:17 is it like for disabled learners? 09:17 well, for starters, they make time for you to study in school ._. 09:18 Ohh 09:18 That's aight fo me 09:18 And the teachers.... 09:18 98% the nicest ones you'll see 09:18 :o 09:19 but they can be really angry if you let them be 09:19 (especially the math teacher) 09:19 Same here 09:20 they're kind if we're kind 09:20 anyway, gotta practice writing chinese characters... and sentences... 09:20 Okay. Bye o/ 09:20 o/ 09:21 . 09:22 you were silent. Very silent. Too silent. 09:22 Hai orba 09:22 i slept for 3 hours only 09:22 ... 09:22 While on chat 09:22 ? 09:22 Was doing mah homework 09:23 because we got to Latvian-belarus border at 3 AM 09:23 oh 09:23 Belarus is a real country? 09:23 ya 09:23 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belarus 09:25 I went to Uzbekistan 09:25 Uzbekistan to Japan 09:25 then 09:25 Russia to Malay 09:25 Peninsula 09:25 Nvm the first one was north to east 09:26 I meant Lebanon instead of Uzbekistan 09:26 lawljk 09:30 i was just saying what i 'learned' from school 09:35 :o 09:35 Lawl 09:39 Orb 09:39 dyk I played PVZ:As 09:40 :o 09:40 Probably the first PVZW/CC user to do so 09:40 #unpopularOpinion it's sorta meh 09:41 I gained at least 7 subs though 09:42 Brb homework and am gonna try to load PVZ: AS 10:26 watch it ;( 10:26 i dont get grossed out easily 10:26 but i can get sad by stuff 10:26 like this 10:27 http://www.peta.org/videos/a-shocking-look-inside-chinese-fur-farms/ 10:27 *like my cat got roadkilled* 10:27 Ow shhhhhhht 10:27 woot 10:28 Well, I also saw a video in PETA's site on how they kill animals for food 10:28 Ohohohohohgchtdgrshgcjhfhtshrshgc 10:29 (And, I still won't pledge to be a vegan) 10:29 Haihaihaihai 10:29 i don't want to play twd 2 season episode 1 becuase you either have to kill it or let him die D: 10:29 Yup 10:29 hai 10:29 Hallo 10:29 home too late 10:29 Hello 10:29 TWD? 10:29 twd? 10:29 10:30 the walking dead 10:30 And now I have more homework :( 10:30 oh 10:30 ohi 10:30 mi tu reap 10:30 k my homework don 10:31 In my opinion 10:31 Char back then: Hai, lel, lol haha, Pokemon. PvZCC 10:31 Char now: I'm Nate, I stab u nao... 10:31 10:31 I only had one homework today 10:31 d: 10:31 (And it had something to do with Ebooks but had to be answered in the fillers) 10:31 Reap 10:32 no 10:32 stab u now? 10:32 lol 10:32 Ooh fillers 10:32 I need that 10:32 but I have it now 10:32 brb 10:33 ORb 10:33 ok 10:33 ? 10:33 i have 8 dogs 10:33 actually 3 but one gave birth to 5 puppiez 10:33 He'h famous in his class now 10:33 k 10:33 lol 10:33 Who? 10:34 k 10:35 .. 10:35 *im so gonna murder these STUPID KIDS NEXT TO ME!!!* 10:35 Kid 1: What is a Char? 10:35 Kid 2: What is a mande? 10:36 Kid 3: WAAAA! I DONT WANNA GO TO SKEWL 10:36 (murders Kid 1 and Kid 2 but not Kid 3) 10:36 Hi ;D 10:36 ohi TraGiggles 10:36 *:D 10:36 Hello 10:36 Kid 3: Anyways, what is a Red? 10:36 Did you guys see my new game? 10:36 Kid 4: What is 321? 10:36 Kid 5: Screw School, I got Absolute White Guy 10:37 (still not murdering Kid3, forces the rest of the kids to skewl) 10:37 guys... 10:37 pls help me... 10:38 Kid 6: Absol sucks 10:38 Kid 7: Houndoom sucks 10:38 Kid 8: Absoloute Doom sucks 10:38 srsly 10:38 Why? 10:38 its annoying 10:38 my brain cant focus 10:39 WITH THESE IDIOTS 10:39 Kid 9: Lol 10:39 Kid 10: Die brain 10:39 ohi Cyborg 10:39 lol Reap 10:39 Kid 11: We are endless! 10:39 Cyborh 10:39 Hello 10:39 *Cyborg 10:39 Kid 12: LOL 10:39 I like that peanut picture! 10:39 custom peanut 10:39 can i use it for my game? 10:40 yo 10:40 k 10:40 yes 10:40 Cyborg 10:40 Yay 10:40 :D 10:41 (4EVRSTRAWBERRYZ MADE A SOCKPUPPET TO EVADE HER GLOBAL BLOCK D: http://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Meagan9 ) 10:42 pls kill me now 10:42 Okay, I will 10:43 fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/285/5/b/obito_in_the_hell_by_eggugu-d5hmiwf.png <--- (obito) 10:43 wow 10:43 kewl 10:43 http:// 10:43 http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/285/5/b/obito_in_the_hell_by_eggugu-d5hmiwf.png 10:43 is 10:43 (obito) 10:43 kewl 10:45 k 10:45 kewl 10:45 obito? 10:45 e 10:45 wl 10:47 Hai PL 10:48 Meh.... this chatroom is getting boring 10:48 test 10:49 pl? 10:49 i have a few more plants on my game 10:49 k 10:49 Plants VS. Zombies: The Boot Leg Attack 10:50 O_O 10:50 Wow 10:50 :P 10:50 Impressed 10:51 Where r teh boot-legs? 10:51 .. 10:51 eh? 10:52 hm 10:52 Alin sa mga santa ang mga 4 na paa? 10:52 I'll add them later 10:52 i'm focusing on the plants right no 10:52 w 10:52 for each world 10:52 then i'll add the boot legs 10:52 theres most likely 5 worlds 10:52 and 2 boot leg battles in each world 10:52 ok gtg now 10:52 bye 10:52 bye 10:53 I'm more used to English... 10:54 Remember, there are V2 Boot-legs 10:54 darn 10:54 The answer is Santa Mesa 10:54 (lol) 10:55 (lol) 10:55 I don't get it 10:56 (lol) 10:56 lol 10:56 lol 10:56 (lel) 10:56 non-filipino pls 10:56 Says the Filipino 10:56 Kid 12: HAHA! IT'S THE REETAHHRD CHAR! 10:56 lol 10:56 theyre gone 10:57 *i murder them (evil grin)* 10:57 Kid13: You suck 10:57 Kid 14: Yah 10:57 Tbh, I'm quite a noob in my own national language 10:57 ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ 10:57 nuuuuuuuuuuuu 10:58 And, that's why I took my 1 hour and some minutes to finish a Filipino assignment 10:58 k 10:58 lolwut 10:59 Don't be much of a critic please... 10:59 Some tests 10:59 Story story 10:59 Question of FIlipino 10:59 oepfjepofjep 10:59 Answer.. 10:59 RANDOM LETTER 10:59 11:00 Answer some questions about a story 11:00 (Only five questions) 11:00 PATATAS 11:00 KAMATIS 11:00 LUYA 11:01 LUY-A mostly 11:01 And , I used Google Translate to translate my answers for that assignment 11:01 Hello 11:01 hai RAsen 11:02 Ohiader 11:02 Pepsi, you dont know Filipino? 11:02 Asfopjasfopj 11:02 I know, but I'm a noob 11:03 ohi Rasen 11:03 Pepsi 11:03 hai 11:03 where did u came from? 11:03 POINT OF PATA PON 11:03 Philippines 11:03 I was born in NCR 11:04 brb 11:04 ok 11:04 I was born in Caloocan 11:04 how ironic 11:04 hallo 11:04 i was born in MANDALUYONG 11:04 Kalokohan :p 11:04 GUPPS DONT TRY TO FIND ME 11:04 HAi ORb 11:04 He's not here 11:04 oh 11:04 k 11:04 GUPPS WHO ISNT HERE DONT TRY TO FIND ME 11:05 lol 11:05 he is :P 11:05 At least tomorrow I could finally slack off.... (No school on Friday for meh school) 11:06 Well, some of you know why and I don't want to be a Repeater 11:06 I DONT HAVE SCHOOL 11:07 NUU 11:07 U BETRAYED IT 11:07 * Charmande red321 kills a Soul 11:07 Ayyyyy 11:07 Hai Comp 11:07 ohi Comp 11:07 Hello 11:09 i has to time out soon 11:09 PATA PON POINT 11:09 whatever happened to Fishy 11:09 I don't recall seeing him lately 11:09 Waste your last minutes before shutdown in chat 11:10 hai Comp 11:10 hallo 11:10 i gtg 11:10 bye 11:10 PLaying patapon 2 because wynot 11:11 Orbeh or COmp... Thread:156540 11:11 k 11:12 :D 11:13 Cyborg/Partylover why'd you change name? 11:14 coz I dont like PArtylover626 anymoar 11:14 wb 11:14 Imma go eat dinner for a while 11:14 hai Guppeh 11:14 ok 11:14 I think I fixed it 11:15 PATA PON POINT 11:15 yay 11:17 . 11:18 gtg 11:18 hallo 11:14 coz I dont like PArtylover626 anymoar 11:14 wb 11:14 Imma go eat dinner for a while 11:14 hai Guppeh 11:14 ok 11:14 I think I fixed it 11:15 PATA PON POINT 11:15 yay 11:17 . 11:18 gtg 11:18 hallo 11:20 hallo 11:22 MY 2 FAVORITE ADMINS 11:22 k 11:23 are: Lilgrei and Orb a Call 11:23 Why'd you change name Lilgrei? 11:23 hmm 11:24 mmh 11:24 because 11:24 i felt like it + i liek ninjas 11:24 Hai Grai 11:25 mrmr 11:26 hmm 11:26 I'm back from dinner 11:26 (And I'm the only one who ate the chicken) 11:27 lol 11:20 hallo 11:22 MY 2 FAVORITE ADMINS 11:22 k 11:23 are: Lilgrei and Orb a Call 11:23 Why'd you change name Lilgrei? 11:23 hmm 11:24 mmh 11:24 because 11:24 i felt like it + i liek ninjas 11:24 Hai Grai 11:25 mrmr 11:26 hmm 11:26 I'm back from dinner 11:26 (And I'm the only one who ate the chicken) 11:27 lol 2014 06 18